The term zener diode has long been applied to two electrode semiconductor devices operating with respect to the phenomena of the breakdown in semiconductor junctions below approximately 5 volts and of the avalanche effect in such materials at potentials above approximately 5 volts. Zener diode devices are widely used as potential or voltage regulating devices particularly in reference potential generating circuitry. Conventional integrated circuit devices frequently include a number of zener diode devices, a number of transistor devices and auxiliary circuit components and connections on a single semiconductor wafer or chip. Such zener diodes used in these applications have very accurately determined and reproducable zener breakdown voltages. There have been problems, however, associated with these prior art devices usually related to avalanche breakdown at the surface of the device. This is often manifested by drift of the breakdown voltage, for example, as a function of time with changes in temperature. In an effort to improve these devices, zener diodes have been developed with subsurface breakdown junctions. Although such structures experience reduced breakdown at the surface, voltage drift with changes in temperature still remains a problem. There is a present need for an improved integrated circuit zener diode having superior stability and improved drift characteristics through a wide range of temperature applications.